1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for manipulating data, and relates more particularly to a system and method for effectively performing an image data processing procedure.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing effective methods for manipulating data is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic devices. However, effectively manipulating data with electronic devices may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased device functionality and performance may require more system processing power and require additional hardware resources. An increase in processing or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced device capability to perform various advanced operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various device components. For example, an enhanced electronic device that effectively captures and manipulates digital image data may benefit from an effective implementation because of the large amount and complexity of the digital data involved.
Due to growing demands on system resources and substantially increasing data magnitudes, it is apparent that developing new techniques for manipulating data is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing effective systems for manipulating data remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic devices.